Insomnia isn't Always a Bad Thing
by Addison617
Summary: Harry deals with his insomnia the only way he knows how to and come to a revelation as to why this is the only fix. H/D slash. Reviews are appreciated!


He waits on the plush couch, staring at the fire through the cloth of the invisibility cloak. The empty Slytherin common room is really the same as the Gryffindors', just a different color scheme. The amount of green makes Harry claustrophobic as he starts wondering why he doesn't just take a sleeping potion every night instead of waiting here till Malfoy came. He shakes his head. That's ridiculous. He can't just take a sleeping potion to cure his insomnia. He'd tried every single kind there was. The obvious reason he needs Malfoy is because-

Laughter flows through the painting- a group of Slytherins walks into the common room, Malfoy at the head. Some stagger up the stairs, almost falling over from the firewhiskey they weren't supposed to drink. Malfoy is left behind, knowing the brunette is somewhere in the room. Harry slips off the cloak, standing up.

"It's 11, didn't think you'd…" Malfoy starts.

"You know this is the only way I'm falling asleep," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Harry walks over to the blonde, grabbing a handful of his hair and bringing him closer. Harry gives a cursory glance over Malfoy's gray eyes before softly kissing him on the cheek. His lips trail over to Malfoy's and he smiles into the kiss. This is what he needs. Almost every night, or he wouldn't sleep. All those glares across the Great Hall and the sneers in Snape's classroom and this is what he needs to sleep. They didn't question it, they just did it, and that was the way it stayed. Or at least up until lately.

Malfoy's fingers slide down Harry's back to grab the end of his t- shirt and pull it off, revealing creamy white skin. Malfoy breathes across the brunette's neck before settling his lips on his chest, sending shivers down his spine despite the warm breath. Malfoy starts with Harry's nipples which become stiff once they come in contact with Malfoy's tongue. He licks across them, wanting the salty-sweet taste of Harry's skin to last forever. Harry's fingers shake as they attempt to get a hold on something but fail. Malfoy catches them as he kisses the fingertips. Harry reacts, his cock bulging against his jeans, hard against Malfoy's thigh. Malfoy slides down and undoes the zipper, shoving the jeans toward Harry's ankles. He bites his lip, seeing Harry's cock spring free. Harry gasps and pulls Malfoy closer. The blonde just barely licks Harry and already his chest tightens with anticipation.

"Mnnnn… suck me…" Harry moans as he sees the sight of Malfoys tongue less than an inch away from his burning skin. He does, enjoying the sweet taste of the precome.

Harry's grip on the side of the couch tightens and he gasps erratically. The feeling of Malfoy's hot mouth is unbearable, almost a form of torture as he teases the brunette. Harry bucks his hips forward, urging Malfoy for more. Malfoy starts to move up and down, loving the feel of the hard cock in his mouth that would have made him come if he didn't desperately want to wait. All in one moment, Malfoy sucks harder and suddenly, Harry comes with a shudder and can't help but moan. The green of his eyes shine brightly in anticipation and excitement as he licks the creamy white off of Malfoy's pale lips. He pushes his body hard against Malfoy's as he can't get enough of the feel of him, yet kisses softly, with almost a quietly passionate touch. They're on the couch now, Harry pressing down on the grey-eyed boy.

Suddenly, Harry grabs Malfoy's shoulders and turns them around. He pushes the blonde onto the couch and starts unbuttoning his shirt while sucking on his collarbone. Malfoy tenses as Harry softly bites into his skin and moans as Harry licks it the bite to soothe the redness. Harry's attention turns to Draco's erect rose pink nipples as he puts his tongue tantalizingly close but not touching. The incredible feeling of the hot breath on his skin elicits a moan from Draco who finally simply pulls Harry closer. The friction makes Malfoy breath hitch as his cock hardens with pleasure. He whimpers slightly as he almost can't hold on anymore. It's as if they aren't close enough despite Harry nibbling on his ear while tracing the contours of the blonde's toned chest toward his waist line. With deft fingers, Harry unbuttons the jeans and tosses them aside along with the pants. His movements take on a gentle touch, tracing the blonde's deliously obvious erection with his finger. He slides his hand up and down, undoing Malfoy's efforts to stay quiet, before abruptly pushing his hands down on either side of the blonde's body, creating a cage over Malfoy. Harry slowly kisses his soft pink lips before sliding into him.

There was no pain, they were so used to it. Malfoy gasped, his eyes clenched shut. Harry bit his lip, slamming against Malfoy so intensely it hurt. Finally, the brunette comes in a moment of sheer intensity, overcome by the moans of his name from Malfoy. The green-eyed boy gives a shuddering gasp as he spills onto the brunette.

It's a few minutes before realizing their collapsed on the silver and gold couch, unable to even get off of each other. Harry gazes at Malfoy until the blonde's eyes flutter open, still hazy from desire. Harry rubs his eyes before collapsing next to him, his hand still on Malfoy's thigh.

"You know, haven't you ever wondered why you need this to get to sleep?" the blonde says with a curious expression.

"Of course I have…" Harry mumbles.

" And..?"

Harry gets up resting on his elbow and, looking directly at Malfoy with sharpened green eyes.

"Because I… I love you or whatever…"

Malfoy's eyes widen, before covering up the look of surprise with a grin. He pushes Harry back down, and leans over him.

"Yeah, me too… or whatever" he says before kissing the brunette.


End file.
